


《Super Psycho Love》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。400Fo贺文。是车。黑化虫，监禁。灵感来源于B站同名剪辑，a|v24223469。求而不得、压抑克制。Mr.Stark，您怎么能看着别人呢。





	《Super Psycho Love》

　　有一滴水，它在天花板湿润着的一条裂痕中汇聚重量，每一个水分子都发挥着重要的作用。  
　　然后它滴下，落在被绑在铁框架上的人的额头上，在先前已经落下的数滴水中隐去身形。它们融合成一个小小的整体，在重力的作用下，顺着额头往下滑。  
　　被眉毛阻拦了前进，等待了几分钟后陆续滴下的水滴加入进来，小水珠积蓄了力量继续往下，被纤长卷翘的睫毛再度拦住。  
　　雷声穿破墙壁薄薄的阻碍像是在耳边炸响。沉沉睡着的人似乎也有感应，在淅淅沥沥的雨声中轻轻皱了皱眉毛，眼睫也跟着颤了几下。水珠得益于这轻微的颤动，它继续往下。  
　　滑过面颊，滑过干涩但因为时不时被润湿而并未裂开的嘴唇，在总是骄傲的扬起的下巴稍作停留，然后落下——立刻被白衬衫吸收干净。  
　　在阴影里坐着的男人已经看了一个多小时，他仍然意犹未尽。  
　　如果水滴落下的速度再快一点...他在脑子里将过程加快，白衬衫被打湿后会贴在他的身上，曲线会被勾勒出来，胸口两点与肌肤不同的颜色在半透明的衣服下会被他看得清清楚楚。  
　　美妙至极。  
　　离预测的时间还有三分钟。男人的喉结动了动，他将在喉间翻涌的欲|望暂时咽下。时间的流逝像是有实体的活物，敲打在他的心房一下一下不紧不慢，让心脏加速跳动，血液快速涌向大脑。  
　　他等不及了。  
　　  
　　突兀的一声有些嘶哑的呻|吟传来，他的心弦猛地一紧。捏紧了椅子的扶手，他看着被绑缚在铁框架上的男人，他正艰难的睁开眼睛。  
　　Tony想要把手收回来揉揉自己的头，但一用力手腕上就传来从另一个方向的拉力。他眯着眼睛转头看过去，脑后感知到硬物的存在他心里已经对现下的境况有了了解。  
　　那双大眼睛在初睁开的时候没有聚焦，茫然的无措，柔软的撩拨着他。Peter下腹一紧，他低低的喘了几口气，将自己往阴影里再藏了些。  
　　手腕与脚踝被固定在金属架上，绑匪似乎是不想伤害他，锁链内部有一层海绵。Tony试着大力扯了扯手腕，锁链打在框架上丁玲当啷响了几下。  
　　他的肉体无法与之抗衡。放弃了抵抗Tony深呼吸几口气让自己冷静下来，他抬头观察四周。没有窗子，灯光在他的头顶极其微弱的昭示着存在，忽明忽灭苟延残喘。他在房子的角落，另一边陷在阴影里，他看不清楚。  
　　一道雷声忽然炸响。Tony惊得身体一颤，他快速闭上眼睛，将感官聚集到听觉上试图从雨声的强弱辨别出自己是在地上还是地下。  
　　失策。他暗暗懊悔着。明明已经有些头晕眼花了还在逞强以为自己可以，车开到半路他晕的不行停在路边，缓了半晌就彻底歇菜倒在座椅上。车门被不知道是谁拉开，天旋地转，黑白颠倒，他只记得一双眼睛是自己视线的焦点...  
　　然后他醒了，醒在这个不知道是哪里的鬼地方。隔音差到极点，雷声就跟是在脑子里炸响一样。  
　　他不知道时间过了多久，今晚或者昨晚或者前天晚上或者大前天晚上，复联的成员聚会。醉倒了一大片，他还算是清醒的和最后的一个人一起大笑，打了个招呼打算先走出去转转。  
　　如果他有失误Jarvis会帮他校正。没管自己喝了酒被逮到要完，他压着些微的头晕握住了方向盘。  
　　晕眩像是攀爬而上的黏性物质，他最终压不住将车停在了路边。扶额喘了会儿气，他打开车窗想要让冷风吹会自己快炸掉的脑袋。靠在椅背上，晕眩越逼越紧越逼越近，他抓着方向盘想要把自己拉直身子坐正，车窗伸进来一只手打开车门。  
　　他在恍惚间被一双眼睛夺去了视线。被拉起拉过去被揽进怀里，他像是沉进了深海，接着失去了意识。  
　　那双眼睛...逮着这条线索Tony闭眼努力会想。昏迷之前他的视野一片混乱模糊，但那双眼睛他直觉自己是熟悉的。  
　　他应该...曾经被那双眼睛，热切的注视过。  
　　热切的注视过。  
　  
　　“Peter，”Tony低声开口，他的声音因许久没有喝水而显得沙哑：“是你吗？”  
　　“您是怎么猜到的？”藏在阴影中的人站起走进Tony的视线。他看起来万分温和，双手交叉放在身前，挡住了身下的异样。  
　　“我只是想到了昏迷前看到了你的眼睛。”Tony咳了几声。“你在酒里放了什么？”  
　　“没什么，只是我在学校化学课上做的一点小玩意。”Peter走近了，Tony又感觉到之前曾经感受过的热辣视线，他现在终于知道那视线是来自谁的眼睛。  
　　“您知道的，我之前自己制作过蛛丝所用的药剂。”Peter温声开口，他的眼睛一下都不肯从眼前男人的身体上挪开：“我的化学也不错，我做了一些安全无毒的，但能让您在一段时间的晕眩后昏迷的药。”  
　　“那你现在，可以把我放开了吗？”Tony动了动手，锁链再次甩的大响。  
　　Peter应声上前，蹲在了Tony身前。他的手按在了Tony脚踝上，过烫的温度让他不自觉的颤了一下。  
　　不对劲。Tony压下心里的慌乱，他沉默的看着眼前的人。什么时候他已经从一个男孩长到该被称为一个男人了...  
　　在他晃神的这功夫Peter将他脚踝上的锁链解开了。在心底松了口气，Tony看着Peter解开最后的手腕上的限制，然后他身体猛地一软往前倒进了Peter的怀里。  
　　男人急切的捧着他的后脑勺占领了他的嘴唇与口腔。腿软的站不稳，Tony只能扯着他的衣服勉强的找到支撑。被动的抬着头被动的接受，Tony被吻的头皮发麻，硬了硬心他在Peter舌头上咬了一口，却是让他更加兴奋。  
　　“你、你...”Tony喘着气努力让自己的思想回到脑子里来， 他的手搭在Peter肩膀上想要推开他，但Peter的手牢牢的环着他的腰，不容置疑的死死箍着他。  
　　“Peter、Peter。”察觉到男人还想压下来，Tony勉强伸手捂住了他的嘴。他甚至没有力气维持手臂的抬起，只能手肘压在Peter的肩膀上。  
　　“你先缓一缓。”身下被抵着，触感清晰的让Tony想骂人。眼前这人眼里清清楚楚烧着火，面上却是风平浪静。  
　　表面越是平静内里越是鼓噪。从来没有这么忐忑不安过，Tony忍不住咽了口唾液，他几乎不敢看Peter的眼睛：“我们、我们先谈谈？”  
　　“在哪谈？”Peter的眼睛在黑暗里亮的吓人，他擒着Tony的手腕递至唇前，在动脉印下一吻。他眼睛死死盯着Tony，就像是他在亲的是别的什么地方，Tony被他看得几乎呼吸不上来。  
　　威慑、压迫、强势、侵占，Tony身体发僵，害怕在心底滋生。玩火自焚，他仗着知道自己被男人喜欢一次一次的玩火，现在火终于烧到了他自己身上。  
　　“您连站都站不稳。”唇瓣紧贴着他的手腕，因为说话时的张合在那块脆弱的皮肤摩擦。  
　　“还是您在暗示我，我们该去床上？”唇移到了无名指指节，就像是想用亲吻构造出一枚戒指，戴在他的无名指上宣告所有权。  
　　“Mr.Stark，您怎么能看着别人呢。”Peter低着眼睛看上去无比失落，Tony像是被蛊惑了一样开口想要说什么，却被Peter吻住。  
　　含住唇瓣吮吸，然后舌尖探入口腔。Tony再度被亲的找不着北，情场圣手丢盔弃甲，脑子里只想着逃离。  
　　Tony是真的怕了。心脏跳的要蹦出胸腔，他挣脱不开Peter的钳制，连自己身体的控制能力都拿不回来。Peter就像只狼狗一样只想着怎么把他吃下去，他几乎可以想到待会会是什么样的一个场景。  
　　“我给您发短信，您不回我。”Peter将他抱起，往另一边的床走去。  
　　“我给您打电话，永远不接。”Peter将他压在床上，附身下去亲吻他。  
　　“我跑过去找您，您却敷衍。”Peter拉开他的衬衫，唇印在锁骨上，微用力吮出一块红印。  
　　“那您为什么要对我做那些小动作？”Peter稍用力咬了一口Tony的乳|头。Tony两眼里早就满是迷离，此刻只是低低的呼了一声，心虚着什么都不敢说，也不敢看他。  
　　“您为什么要关注我的行踪？”Peter捏了一下另外一边，Tony张开嘴想要出声缓解身体里的难耐，却被Peter逮着嘴唇吻上。  
　　“您为什么要一次又一次的出现在我面前，一次又一次的把我的心拉到您的身上？”Peter拉下他的裤子，接着拉下他全身最后一块遮挡，手握住那早已经硬起的物事。Tony身体一颤本能的挺腰让自己在他手里磨蹭，手不受控制的捏住枕头。  
　　“您害的我挪不开视线，控制不住我的心，掌握不了我的身体。”Peter捏在他的大腿接近膝弯的地方把他的腿拉开，手往下伸手掌包住他的臀|部，滑出来的时候中指一挑摩擦过穴|口。  
　　Tony被他刺激的一抖。一双大眼睛用此前从来没有出现过的意味着服软的眼神看着Peter，让他心里软，身下硬。  
　　“您明明...是喜欢我的。”Peter叹息着的语气让Tony心里一震，他忍不住伸手握住Peter的手腕却说不出一个字。  
　　Peter的手往那处伸。在Tony昏睡的时候他已经做过准备，现下那处轻轻松松吃进去一根手指。  
　　“我全心全意的注意着您，您的所有变化我都知道。”安抚的亲吻着Tony的手腕，Peter手上动作不停的屈起伸直，小动作抽|出|插|入。内里温热紧致吸附着他，他当时几乎控制不住自己要在Tony还昏迷着的时候下手。  
　　“但是，Mr.Stark，您怎么能看着别人呢。”音落又是一根手指的加入，Peter细细摩挲着他身体|内|部。Tony被他看得忍不住的想把腿并拢，却被Peter按着大腿内侧温柔但坚定的把双腿打开。  
　　“您看着她。”Peter垂着眼眸，视线在Tony身上来回扫荡，落在一处就点燃一处的火。  
　　“您牵着她。”Peter另一只手牵起Tony的手与他十指相扣，唇在手背缓缓摩挲。  
　　“您亲吻她。”Peter俯下身去，Tony喘着气伸手按在他肩膀上，Peter陷在他身体|内的手指却猛地一按某处，一声沙哑而满含情|欲|意味的惊|喘就这么泄了出来。Peter趁机压了下去吻住他。  
　　“我不高兴。很不高兴Mr.Stark。”Peter直起身来，两手往下抓住衣服下摆，随着手臂的上举人鱼线、腹肌、胸肌接连进入Tony的视线。Tony闭上眼睛不敢看他，身体却诚实的依然的在被视线抚摸的时候滚烫着发热。  
　　“我嫉妒的快要发疯了。”Peter脱了裤子，他的手按在Tony身侧，附身压下去。  
　　男人的躯体压在自己上方，如山一般沉重，如火一般滚烫。Tony睁开眼睛就撞进Peter的视线里，柔软湿润像是只小奶狗的神情被彻底的收了起来，狼狗的野性|侵|占性暴露无遗，他的心脏砰砰直撞着胸腔。  
　　他想要他。

　　玩火自焚，玩火烧身。  
　　他以为Peter就会是一个永远保持着一切原样，永远把这感情藏在心里，永远乖乖的听他的话的一条小奶狗。  
　　所以他享受着他的不带有一丝杂质什么也不图的喜欢，偶尔伸出只手指小小的逗弄一下，把他的心思牢牢掌握在自己手里。  
　　随随便便的一颗糖，够Peter翻来覆去的吃好久。就像是得到了生日的那块巧克力的查理*，今天撕开包装纸用舌尖轻轻的舔一点点，明天再舔一点点。  
　　他早该在最开始就撇清关系阻止Peter的感情，用强硬的手段阻止一切。但他下不去手，一遍又一遍的告诉自己就当是在玩游戏。  
　　他早该在看见Peter那种不对劲的眼神的那一刻就把一切说开。而不是继续维持着暧昧，当着他的面去跟那些女明星搂搂抱抱。  
　　Peter毫无保留的把心交到了他手上。Peter没敢说出自己的喜欢，但他所做的一切，都大大的打着那两个字。  
　　他得到了Peter的心，代价是自己的心也赔了过去。  
　　现在好了，把Peter逼到这份上。下药，监禁，强上。  
　　燃油是他自己亲手泼在自己身上的。Peter燃着满身的火，他们相遇就是化学反应。  
　　轰轰烈烈，抵死缠绵。  
　　  
　　Tony伸手环住Peter的脖颈将他拉下来与他接吻，双腿借着大开的动作直接回收盘住了Peter的腰。  
　　心下大喜的同时Peter加速了自己的动作沉腰一挺，Tony为这一下没能压住的声音都被他吞进了肚子里。拥着Tony他热烈的亲吻着他，呼吸被Tony猛地一收穴道的举动打断。  
　　“Mr. Stark...您这样，真辣。”Peter喘着气一口咬在Tony脖颈上，他抽出大半头部抵在穴口，接着腰部发力猛地一挺。  
　　Tony被他插的声音压不住，湿了眼睛指甲陷入他背部。“你、你从哪学来的这种...”一句话没说完被Peter的动作打断，他赶紧闭了嘴免得发出声音。  
　　“从您那学的。”Peter在他脖子上又留了块印子才有些不舍的挪开位子。他看着Tony迷乱着眼神湿润着的眼眶，血液一阵一阵的往头上涌，往身下涌。  
　　太丢脸了。被一下猛进弄的没压住声音，Tony喘着气咬在Peter肩膀上压住自己的声音。Peter的动作猛烈，一下接着一下快速不带停顿。而自从发现Tony不愿意叫出声来他次次都抵着那地方狠弄。  
　　“Mr.Stark...我想，听您的声音。”低沉喑哑的声音响在耳畔，耳珠被含进他嘴里吸吮轻咬。Tony开口想骂他，就被接下来又一次的动作撞的没压住声音。等他回过神来时，已经开始随着Peter的动作一下一下喘息。

　　“您得向我保证以后再也不看着其他人了。”Peter低头站在Tony面前，一句话讲的没有一点底气。  
　　“...我保证。”就在Peter以为Tony不会回答的时候，他点了点头，轻声应了一句。  
　　然后，门被猛地关上。  
　　手机响了，是为Tony设置的特殊铃声。Peter摸了摸鼻子低头看手机。  
　　“你自己留下的烂摊子，自己回去收拾。”  
　　“顺便，非常顺便的顺便。”  
　　Peter看着手机等待着这段停顿过去，他暗暗数着秒决定冲进去抱住Tony。  
　　手机铃声阻止了他的动作。  
　　“我喜欢你。”

　　

　　  
　　 

\-----[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *：来源于《查理和巧克力工厂》。  
> *字数够了...快写死了qwqqq  
> *有的地方没写出来想要的但是，我懒得改吸吸。OOC。


End file.
